Untainted Love
by Cailin Nipple King Marangos
Summary: Just a short-ish story to compensate for my lack of updating Missing-nin's; may actually finish this story, who the Hell knows? :D Reviews would be swell.
1. Chapter 1

Untainted Love

**Bold writing – Kyuubi is talking  
**'Anything in inverted commas' – A person thinking to themselves.  
"In speech marks" – People talking (duh xD)  
_Slanted writing – Either a dream or a flashback.  
T-T = Section Break_

_BEFORE WE START:  
Just a few changes and information you may/may not need:_

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, TenTen and Shikamaru are all 16, while Neji is 17.  
Naruto's father is alive, but his mother passed away.  
Asuma isn't dead, and is a father to Kureni's baby; marriage is being held soon.  


Chapter 1: The Dream

_He awoke.  
Not much was going through his head, other than throbbing pain and confused thoughts. He attempted to reach his hand to his head, to try to contain the pain, but it was futile; he was bound to a tree by thick chains, each one connected to his limbs.  
He let out a shill gasp; the cold air hummed an eerie tune.  
He tried closing his eyes. 'This is all a dream; it's just Genjitsu' he whispered, fear trapped in his voice. As quickly as it all started, he was back in his house. He slowly had opened his eyes. In front of him stood a figure._

_It was a woman. She had luxurious purple hair, which complimented her lavender eyes. Her skin was soft and pure; like the snow on a Christmas day. Her nose was small but defined, while her face was also small, re-defining her beauty. Her smile could melt the heart of any man, be he good or even evil.  
Naruto quickly recognized this woman. It was his friend, Hinata. At first, he was confused at why they were standing so close to one another, but this confusion dissolved into security when she placed her hand on his cheek. Before he had time to react, he felt a slow but forceful fire start in his heart. He stared into Hinata's beautiful lavender eyes. He could feel something; a kind warmth. He hadn't felt this from anyone else in his village; all the other people would try to shun Naruto out of their lives. 'Being the container for the Nine-Tailed Fox really has its downfalls.' He chuckled at this thought. He shuddered, not quite accustom to the warmness of her hands. He slowly attempted to say something, but was unable to speak._

"_Naruto-kun," she started, "There will come a day when you will have to make a decision. Either you will save my life and the village will meet its doom, or you sacrifice me for the sake of the village."_

_With that, she faded into the darkness of Naruto's mind._

"_WAIT! HINATA!" He screeched, hoping for her to come back, but it was futile. He stood there, with a confused and worried expression sketched across his face; not quite sure what to make of the whole event. Not only had he felt confusion during the whole event – not quite sure if he was under some kind of sick Genjitsu or even just dreaming – but he also felt warmth and even a small amount of love. He blushed at the thought. 'Heh, just like Hinata would d…' He stood with his mouth wide open. He felt a wave of feelings and emotions flush over him, as if a volcano had just erupted in his mind. He felt passion and admiration towards… Hinata._

'_No, that can't be right,' he thought, 'I love Sakura-chan… right? I mean, I must love her, she was the first girl I ever really laid my eyes on, and dad told me a person's true love is the one he sees first. No, wait I think I have that wrong, and plus, Sakura wasn't the first girl I laid my eyes on; was it the first girl that showed you affection? Sakura is a bit of a bitch, what with her always yelling at me, scolding me, and abusing me. Maybe… maybe I don't even like Sakura; maybe dad had been right when he told me I was still too young to fully understand the nature of 'love', and I've been too obnoxious to realize and believe him. Heh, 'obnoxious' is a super long word; dad would be proud to hear that kind of vocabulary. I hope he gets back from his recent mission soon; I want to show him I can totally kick his ass with my newest Rasengan! Wait, I'm spewing random stuff out again, I need to think this over; I need to see Hinata.'_

**T-T**

The alarm went off, and Naruto quickly jolted up into a sitting position. He looked around his empty room, and felt a tinge of sorrow for himself, though it was ushered away immediately once he re-played his dream repeatedly in his mind. He blushed a deep crimson.

"**So, you finally realised your true love. Took you long enough, baka" **The Kyuubi chuckled a little .

"NANI, what did I say about watching my dreams; I'm not some kind of movie!" He mentally scolded his beastly-counterpart with a mocking annoyance. Naruto sighed deeply as the Kyuubi guffawed at Naruto's sudden outbreak. Naruto continued, "I… think I have it all wrong; I don't like Sakura, I know that for sure now, and… maybe I do like Hinata, but I've been to oblivious to realize." Naruto slightly grinned as he thought about using big words again.

"**Naruto-kun…" **The Kyuubi started, but was seemingly cut off by an over-excited Naruto.

"Hey, you used 'kun' at the end of my name. Are you getting soft or something?" He grinned at his remark. Ever since he had removed the seal from the Nine-Tailed Fox, the two had formed a strong friendship. He found it hard to believe that anyone could find the Kyuubi so scary and hurtful; he really was just a soft and loving fox, once you got to know him.

"**As I was saying, it's quite obvious she likes you, but I wouldn't pry on it just yet, she's still quite shy; it's hard to know what her actual skin colour is, what with her blushing all the time when she's around you."**

Both Naruto and the Kyuubi let out a heart-filled laugh. Naruto felt safe when he had these talks with the Kyuubi. Sometimes, the Kyuubi and Naruto would talk in a place in his mind, surrounded by beautiful palm trees and an ocean. He yawned at stretched, before looking over his shoulder to read the time off his alarm clock. 'Crap, it's early as Hell; it's only 3:23am!' He thought to himself, before falling back into bed.

"Heh, I think I'm inheriting even more of your laziness, baka," He stated, with a slight grin on his face.  
The Kyuubi laughed, and mumbled something his breath, but Naruto was too tired to make it out. He fell into a deep sleep.

**T-T**

Hinata was awake in her room, thinking about a certain someone. She had loved that certain someone ever since she started at the Academy, but was too shy to confess her feelings. She still has a burning passion for this certain someone; most nights, she would stay awake until morning just thinking about him. This someone is Uzumaki Naruto. All the other girls her age adored Uchiha Sasuke, but Hinata wasn't the least bit interested in that show-off. Sasuke's Fan Club™ was just full of pretentious and idiotic girls that didn't really understand the concept of 'true love'. She sighed, feeling sorry for the girls who had their hearts seemingly crushed by the over-confident Missing-nin Sasuke. Her only love was Naruto. She rolled over onto her side and continued to visualise her future with Naruto. She had once dreamed that the two were married, had three children, and grew old together; Naruto became the Sixth Hokage, while Hinata became the head of the Hyuuga Clan. She would always dream of this, telling herself it was the perfect life. She wanted nothing more than to make Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage a reality, and wanted to become the one that Naruto would love. She got up from her bed and walked over to the window, carefully and quietly, making sure to make no noise, as to prevent her father from waking up. She gazed out of the window and spotted Naruto's house in the distance. Hinata would usually stare star-stricken at Naruto's house for hours on end, and she had always ended up wondering what it was like inside. Maybe Naruto would eventually invite her to his house, but the idea seemed more like an impossible request than a reality. Maybe fate would put the two together, she wondered, and quietly made her way to bed.

"Naruto-kun, you are the reason I work so hard; you showed me that believing in myself and not giving up was the answer to everything. I love you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said to herself, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**T-T**

Naruto – though he was asleep – couldn't help but sneeze, inevitably waking him up from his rock-like sleep. 'Eh, who could be talking about me at this hour?' he wondered. He shrugged it off as a coincidence, as he went back to sleep.

A/N: Yeah, sorry that's it's not very sophisticated and well written in most places; I did try, but herpy derp, I just couldn't do it. :P


	2. Chapter 1'5

Untainted Love

**Bold writing – Kyuubi is talking  
**'Anything in inverted commas' – A person thinking to themselves.  
"In speech marks" – People talking (duh xD)  
_Slanted writing – Either a dream or a flashback._

In this 'flashback' (not really a flashback, more like context to give a wider idea of the story), Naruto is still young, around the age of 8. I will gradually increase age as we go on. (I'll tell you when he's growing up, blah blah)  
There will also be a massive fall-out between Naruto and Sakura, so I'll be cutting the sections short to get to that bit rather quickly. Not much NaruHina in this Chapter, sorry, but I shall try, especially after the fall-out between our Hero and the Evil Bitch of The Death Nipple. :P

Chapter 1.5: The Realisation.

Naruto had been on his own almost all his life. His father was hardly ever at home. What with him being the Fourth Hokage after all, he was usually busy from early in the morning up until almost 11pm at night. Naruto assumed that because his father was such a well-respected Ninja, he'd get some acknowledgement as well.

This, however, was not the case.

Naruto was too young to know of the 'prisoner' trapped in his body, his own body being used as an effective prison to contain the evil spirit. He always assumed from an early age that others shunned and despised him because of his lack of skill, being nowhere near the Fourth Hokage's level when he was that age. On more than one occasion, the villagers would curse under their breath, something he remembered his father doing whenever he was frustrated, which was a rare sight; he was such a patient man. The villagers would be reluctant to go near him, and would spew hateful and heartless comments at him, such as 'Monster', 'Demon', and 'Fox Demon'. Naruto, of course – being young and naïve – always assumed they were only joking. He never really did anything wrong when he was little, he only really pulled pranks, which his father would punish him for by ruffling his hair. He assumed the villagers had a sense of humour themselves, and were just getting back at him.

This went on for several years.

It first started when he enrolled in the Academy of Ninja for the first time. He was only seven, one of the youngest ages for someone to enrol in the Academy, but he had high spirits. His father took him to the Academy on his first day, a wide smile on both of their faces. "Nani, dad, dad, do you think I'll make any friends?" Naruto's eyes gleamed with hope. He always wondered what it was like to have friends. Maybe he'd gain a few friends today he.

"Of course you will; you're my son after all, and you are a likable character!" He ruffled Naruto's head, only to earn a slight giggle from the young Uzumaki boy. Both Naruto and Minato walked to the Academy in a peaceful silence, a wide grin on both their faces. Once they reached the Academy, Minato looked for Naruto's homeroom teacher. He managed to locate him. The homeroom teacher was shocked to see the Fourth wondering around so casually, but then he noticed he had his son with him. He smiled, and bowed at both Naruto and Minato. "Rikuina-sensei, I want you to be extremely careful around Naruto, he's a little sensitive, but he's a hard worker." Minato couldn't help but smile as Naruto blushed. Minato ruffled Naruto's hair once more, before he had to leave. "Listen, Naruto, I want you to be on your best behaviour; no sulking and no tantrums. If any kids are mean to you, just stay away from them, and I'll deal with them after school. Understood?" Naruto nodded vigorously, before throwing himself at Minato, wrapping his arms around his father's waist.

"I'm going to miss you, baka!" Naruto started to weep, and Minato couldn't help but hold Naruto closer to him.

"You're going to be late Naruto; I'll pick you up here at around 3pm, okay?" Minato asked, as he pulled away from Naruto and gently wiped his tears away. Naruto nodded, and quickly made his way towards the Academy doors. "I don't know if this was such a good idea." Minato sighed to himself, as he slowly made his way back to the Hokage Office.

**T-T**

"Who's that kid? The one with the ugly, yellow hair?" Scoffed a kid, about 2 years older than Naruto, as Naruto walked through the hallways of the Academy.

"I don't know," replied another boy, "But my father told me to avoid that monster." He glared at Naruto, causing Naruto to wince in pain.

"Yeah, my father told me that he's a Demon, and won't hesitate to hurt someone." Replied another boy. He also glared at Naruto, his eyes filled with even more hate and detest.

Naruto felt his anger wash over him. He kept his eyes glued to the floor, scared that he might get caught in someone's hateful glares. He wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings, as he collided with a fragile figure. "Owie." The figure cried, as she hit the floor.

Naruto was able to balance himself. More and more glares were being shot in his direction. He didn't understand what their problem was; he hadn't done anything but walk through the hallway, and he had already felt enough waves of killer intent to scare an army of Jounin Ninja. He turned to face the figure he collided with, "Nani, sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention…" His voice trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the girls face. She had purple hair, and colourless eyes, which kinda freaked Naruto out. Her cheeks were bright red; 'Maybe she had some kind of illness' he concluded. He held his hand out to help her up. The young girl blushed even harder, but managed to gather herself. She slowly grabbed Naruto's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he started, still feeling slightly depressed at the negativity of the other kids, "Sorry about that again, I wasn't paying attention." He grinned, and scratched the back of his neck.

"A-Ano, it's f-f-fine N-N-Naruto-kun." The weird girl had managed to stutter. She turned her head away and continued, "I'm H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata." She bowed quickly as he cheeks filled with even more blush.

"Nani, why are you bowing?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and straightened her up. Her cheeks were blushing even more violently than before. "I think we're in the same class together," Naruto began, "Um, do you want to walk to class with me? I don't think anyone else would be willing to." He noticed yet another hateful glare aimed at him. He shrugged off the hateful glares and turned back to the blushing Hyuuga girl. "So, should we get going?" He gently grabbed her hand and lightly tugged her as they continued down the corridor. Hinata let out a small gasp the moment Naruto's hand made contact with hers, and she was close to fainting. She managed to supress the feeling of nausea, and allowed herself to be help across the corridor by Naruto.

**T-T**

They made it to their classroom with a several minutes to spare. Naruto and Hinata were the only ones in the classroom, so they decided to choose their seats while they still had time. Both Naruto and Hinata were shy – Hinata more so – and so picked the two chairs furthest away from the class, right at the back. Naruto slumped in his chair, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He let out a sigh of relief. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hinata was watching him. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but then realized they were friends now; it was normal for her to watch him. "Hey, Hinata, we should get to know each other before the other students begin to arrive." He suggested, a wide smile spread across his face. Hinata blushed, twiddled her fingers, and nodded silently. They spent the next 15 minutes talking about their hobbies, their likes and dislikes, their favourite things, and their dreams.

Hinata concluded that Naruto loved Ramen, probably more than anything in the world. He also adored hid father, a trait Hinata seemed to lack. He liked it when his father wasn't busy, since they got the time to do some Father-Son activities. He hated it when his father was busy, since her rarely managed to see him. He also hated the 3 minute wait for the Ramen to properly cook. His favourite colour was orange. His dream was to become Hokage, just like his father, to prove to everyone that his father raised a fine son.

Naruto could conclude that Hinata was super shy, as she rarely said anything to him. He managed to squeeze a few things out, like the fact that her father saw her as a burden, like the fact that she was a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan name, and that she didn't have a very good relationship with her father. Her favourite colour (he assumed) was purple, and her eyes served a purpose; her Bloodline Limit known as Byukigan. Her mother had passed away, which was something the two of them shared a similarity to.

He didn't want to pry anymore in her personal life, so he left it at that. He had asked one more question, just out of concern, "Nani, Hinata-chan, why are your cheeks red; are you ill or something?" Hinata squealed at the question, her cheeks burning up with even more blush. She shook her head, but couldn't get any words to come out her mouth. Naruto just chuckled at this. He found it… cute.

5 minutes later, and their first classmate walked into class, followed by an army of girls. Naruto assumed the girls were also part of his class, since there were only five or six of them. He noticed they were following the guy in front. He quickly glanced at Naruto, his eyes sharp and dark. Naruto felt a cold chill travel down his spine. He didn't think a member of the Uchiha clan would be in his class. He couldn't wait to tell his dad.

More and more people started to make their way to class, finally followed by their homeroom teacher, Rikuina-sensei. Rikuina-sensei smiled to his class, but his smile instantly faded away when his eyes met with Naruto's. All of the other kids noticed this, and Naruto's head dropped to the table. Rikuina-sensei instantly realized that the Hyuuga girl was sitting next to the Devil Fox, and asked her to move. It felt more like an order than a request. Hinata was reluctant to move, defending her friend. "Just listen to sensei; he obviously knows what he's doing." A voice called out from the front. A girl with pink hair turned around, her eyes full of annoyance. She went back to daydreaming about Sasuke. Hinata eventually moved, apologizing to Naruto. Naruto smiled at her, and told her not to worry. His eyes were full of tears, so Hinata knew he was only donning a mask to savour her feelings. Rikuina-sensei started to move everyone away from Naruto. He didn't want his students to be influenced by that damned fox. Naruto silently wept as he was left on his own at the back of the class. It wasn't fair. Why was everyone being so cold towards him? He looked up to see all of his classmates staring at him. He felt uncomfortable with the glares, and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. Half of the class felt pity for Naruto; he hadn't done anything wrong, but he was being treated like a parasite. The other half glared at him with such evil, that Naruto winced. His head dropped back down to the table.

As school went on, Hinata was absent more frequently. Naruto assumed it came with the territory, what with her being part of the Hyuuga clan. His father had told him that the Hyuuga clan were usually heavily involved with politics, and so all Hyuuga clan members frequently attended parties and meetings. Naruto still couldn't help but feel depressed that Hinata was hardly ever at school. She was among the handful of students at the Academy that didn't glare at Naruto with such detest and fear.

Hinata was also Naruto's first friend. He felt a strong bond with her, which would only get stronger with time. He hoped she felt the same way about him. He shrugged, and whispered, "I hope you'll be here tomorrow, Hinata-chan," before looking thoughtfully out of the window.

Hinata couldn't help but sneeze, earning herself a cold glare from both her father and the council head. Hinata blushed in embarrassment, as she apologized several times.

**T-T**

A few weeks of school later, a girl by the name of Sakura – Naruto hadn't bothered to remember her family name – walked over to him at lunch. She asked if she could sit next to him. He glared at her at first, "You're just going to call me a Fox Demon and laugh at me, just like all the others; you guys think you're so funny." Naruto's voice broke from distraught, and he continued to eat his Ramen. Sakura still stood there, determined to form a friendship with the outcast boy. "Why are you still standing there; just leave me alone." His voice was little above a whisper at that point, as tears fell from his eyes. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

Sakura had enough, and forcefully sat next to the boy, "I don't care how others treat you, I refuse to do that to you; you're only human, just like the rest of us." She continued to cheer him up.

The next few weeks for Naruto were going slightly smoother. His sensei still referred to him as Fox Monster, but Hinata had made her way back to the seat next to Naruto. He was grateful for Hinata's friendship, but he couldn't get his mind off of Sakura.

Hinata was still frequently absent from school. Naruto knew Hinata was busy with family business, but he still felt distraught whenever she wasn't at the Academy; she was the only person he could talk to during class, as sensei made sure nobody else would even move remotely close to Naruto.

He grew to cherish Hinata and Sakura – Sakura more so (A/N: For reasons unknown, I mean, how can anyone like that damn banshee?) – as these were his first friends. Since Hinata was off most days, Naruto saw Sakura mostly out of the two. Before he knew it, he had strong feelings towards Sakura, but was always too embarrassed to admit them to her. He grew to love her; mostly adoring her beauty and her brains, as well as her friendliness and personality, though his stomach always turned whenever he caught a glimpse of Hinata, which Naruto thought was weird; maybe his belly turning was an odd coincidence?

**T-T**

A few years later, and Naruto had formed a strong friendship with both Hinata and Sakura, along with a few others from his class. Some students still detested him, but he seemed to have grown accustom to it. If it wasn't for Hinata and Sakura's friendship, he would have given up being a Shinobi years ago. He looked to his left and saw Hinata looking out the window. "Nani, what are you thinking about, Hinata-chan?" Hinata jumped as she awoke from her daydreaming state.

"N-Nothing in particular, N-Naruto-kun." She had - in fact - been thinking of Naruto. She blushed vividly as she replayed her thoughts. She turned towards Naruto and smiled. "I have to go home straight before lunch, Naruto-kun, so I won't see you again unt-"

"NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei screamed, causing Naruto to fall from his chair in shock.

"Sensei, do you have to scream so loud; you could have deafened me!" Naruto scolded, smiling in the process. Iruka-sensei gave a light sigh, and slightly smiled before continuing with his lesson.

**T-T**

Sakura had spent most of her lunchtimes with Naruto. While he was quiet, she enjoyed his company, for what it was worth. She couldn't help but grow increasingly frustrated with the boy, until she finally had enough with his Sorry For Myself attitude. She asked her mother why the other members of school were bullying Naruto. Her mother was reluctant to tell her at first, but her mother couldn't deny Sakura's puppy-eyes for any longer. She began to tell the story of the Kyuubi; how it attacked Konoha 10 years ago. Sakura was still just a baby at the time, so she understandably had no memory of the event. Her mother went on, explaining that the Fourth was unable to kill the Kyuubi, and that Naruto's mother gave her life to seal away the Kyuubi. She went on to explain that the Kyuubi needed a 'prison' to be held in, and that prison had to be a human body. Sakura's eyes were immediately filled with fear. She stared at her mother, hoping she that what she was thinking wasn't what she thought was true. Her mother probably read her mind, as she then continued to explain that the 'prison' for the Kyuubi was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto, I have something to ask you," Sakura didn't really think of Naruto as human anymore; he was The Nine-Tails Fox. Naruto looked up and blushed as Sakura moved closer to him, "Why are you alive?" Naruto's mouth slightly dropped as Sakura's eyes developed the same heartless glare of all the other students in the school, apart from Hinata. "You're an evil, heartless monster; you Demon!" She was now standing up, he fists raised. Her eyes were now even more cold and heartless than all the others. "YOU'RE THE REASON MY FATHER IS NO LONGER ALIVE, YOU EVIL FUCKER!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, attracting a large crowd of students. They all circled around Naruto and Sakura, spitting and throwing food at Naruto as they cheered Sakura on.

Naruto had had enough. He felt his anger take complete control; his will power suppressed by the thought of murder, and his first victim would be Sakura. He grinned devilishly as red chakra began to envelop his body. Sakura grinned and screamed to her fellow pupils, jeering about Naruto's Devil side. Her fellow students joined her in the process, and continued to throw food at Naruto.

Nobody knew what was coming next.

Naruto let out a blood-curdling roar, as he rushed over to Sakura. His nails were unsheathed, and he lashed at Sakura, sending balls of chakra her direction. Everyone fell silent as Sakura barely managed to evade 2 of them, as the other 3 struck her with such force and aggression that she let out a loud whimper. Naruto gave her no time to recover. He pounced at her, his foot making a sickening blow with Sakura's chest. There were several loud cracks. Sakura screams replaced the deafening silence, and she started to cough up blood. The other pupils started to wince at the sight of the blood and the noises her broken ribs had made. Many of the girl spectators simply doubled over and began regurgitating their lunch. Naruto, however, only smiled more; his smile becoming more and more devilish as he witnessed the sight of blood. He roared again, and this time grabbed Sakura by the neck and slammed her back down into the ground. He then threw her across the room with minimal effort, as if he just flicked a bug off his shoulder. He made his way towards Sakura, but a few students stood in front of him, protecting their friend, "G**et ou**t my w**ay… or I'll **ki**ll y**ou." Naruto's voice held no sympathy. He looked at each student in the eye before smiling devilishly; the students becoming more and more frightened, "**So be it,"** He growled.

The sudden rush of anger left his body, and Naruto grabbed his head and screamed. His scream sent shivers down all the student's spines, and Naruto collapsed to the floor, holding his head as if he fractured his cranium. There was a sudden bang as the doors to the canteen shot open, "What the Hell happened in here… oh my God…" The voice trailed off as he caught sight of Sakura on the floor, her body reduced to nothing more than a lump of blood. The Chunnin Ninja feared the worst, but was slightly relieve when he saw Sakura breathing. He looked around to see who caused her such damage, when he saw Naruto holding his head, painfully crying on the floor. He knew the Devil Fox had hurt his classmate; he briskly made his way towards Naruto and violently pushed a pressure point in the boy's neck. Naruto instantly fell asleep.

**T-T**

When Naruto had woken up, he was in the Hokage Office, surrounded by ANBU personnel and many Jounin and Chunnin ninja. 'Oh shit… I did something bad.' He had no memory of the past event, and was oblivious to the fact that he almost killed his friend. He smiled sweetly, hoping to get out of the situation the easy way.

There was no 'easy way.'

The Fourth Hokage suddenly appeared out of thin out. Naruto always admired it when his father had done that, but now, Naruto was scared for his life, "Naruto," His father's tone of voice was harsh and distant, as if Naruto wasn't even related to him, "What you did to Sakura is no laughing matter Naruto; you almost killed the poor girl!" Minato knew it wasn't Naruto who had done that, but he defiantly couldn't convince any of the other Ninja's in the room.

Naruto's eyes widened with fear, "W-what are you talking about dad? The last thing I remember is falling off my chair when Iruka-sensei shouted at me, and then I woke up here! I didn't… I didn't do anything to Sakura!" His eyes were welling up with tears, and he looked down at the floor. "I wouldn't hurt my friend." He whispered, but the Ninja's were able to hear him clearly.

Minato sighed, and slumped into his chair, "Naruto, I know you didn't mean any harm. It was that damned Kyuubi that did this…" Minato's voice trailed off as Naruto looked up. Naruto nodded, and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

**T-T**

_For Naruto's ninth birthday, Minato had a special, 'surprise' – if you could call it that – which Naruto needed to know. Minato allowed Naruto the day off from the Academy, and he himself wasn't busy at all. Minato took Naruto out for a Father-Son day; one of the very few things both he and Naruto cherished. Their first stop was their favourite Ramen restaurant in the whole of Konoha. Naruto and Minato devoured 13 bowls of Ramen each, smiling and laughing as they did._

_Their next destination was the training ground, where Minato taught Naruto two new 'awesome jitsu's' (as Naruto called them) titled the Shadow Clone Jitsu and the Rasengan, the Fourth's own personal Jitsu. Naruto nailed them both in under 2 hours, mostly due to the fact that his chakra reserves were humungous, 5 times as large as his fathers. In addition, the teacher made a big impact Minato thought happily to himself. He and Naruto were now sitting on a park bench; Naruto happily content with the ice-cream Minato had purchased for him. "Naruto-kun, there's something I need to tell you." Naruto looked up momentarily, fearing the worst._

"_You're not… leaving, are you dad?" Naruto's voice broke, and he almost broke out into tears._

"_No, baka!" Minato chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled. Naruto let out a deep sigh of relief, and hugged his dad tightly. "I need to tell you about that weird black-tattoo on your belly." Minato had Naruto's immediate attention, and he continued. "Well, about 9 years ago, there was a really powerful demon that attacked the village, known as the Nine-Tails Fox, or the Kyuubi." He tried to explain it as simply as possible, taking into account how simple-minded Naruto was. "Well, this demon was so powerful, that even the combined strength of both me and the Third Hokage couldn't take it down. So, our only other option was to seal it." Naruto could vaguely guess what was coming next, but Minato continued nonetheless. "Well, to seal something as powerful as the Kyuubi, you need to… sacrifice a soul." Minato was walking on broken glass now. He needed to be extremely careful about explaining Kushina to Naruto. "Well, the only person strong enough to seal the Kyuubi, was… your mother… Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto felt his jaw drop several inches. He twitched his hand in shock, but otherwise sat completely still. He turned to face his dad. Minato continued. "Kushina had no other option but to seal the Kyuubi in you, or the village would have been destroyed. She chose to seal the Kyuubi in you, because she believed you'd be able to control that power."_

"_So, is that why everyone is so cold towards me? Is that why I have the chakra reserves 5 times more than you do, dad? What was mother like?"_

_Minato continued to explain and answer every and all questions Naruto had._

_He still had something important to tell his son. "Naruto, when you release the seal on the prison of the Kyuubi, you'll be able to draw all of his chakra. This will be undoubtedly useful. He may even become your friend; it's not impossible." _

**T-T**

The next day, Naruto didn't want to go to the Academy, but Minato advised him that he'd get the blame, and Naruto didn't like the idea of getting his dad in trouble. He weakly sighed as he rolled out of bed.

Before he knew it, Naruto was in his seat at the Academy, surrounded by hateful glares. There were whispers and rumours going around, some of them mostly true. He almost killed Sakura, but he had been… happy… in a way. He was happy he knew she wasn't really his friend; she just merely put on a mask to gain his trust. And it worked. He was happy that he beat her to a pulp, but he was angry with himself for losing to the rage inside of him. He ignored the evil glares from his classmates as he stared out the window. He was grateful that none of them had realized he had the Nine Tails living inside of him; they just assumed Naruto was an angry boy, overflowing with killer intent and evil chakra.

A/N: I wanted to make the fight a little later, when they were 12 or 13 perhaps, but ain't nobody got time for that. Explained most of the story, might do another one of these however to fully cover the context; I'll see how I feel. Oh, yeah, I will be continuing my Missing-nin's story very soon; Chapter 3 will probably be released either Saturday or Sunday. :D


	3. Chapter 2

Untainted Love

**Bold writing – Kyuubi is talking  
**'Anything in inverted commas' – A person thinking to themselves.  
"In speech marks" – People talking (duh xD)  
_Slanted writing – Either a dream or a flashback._

Chapter Two: The News

Naruto slowly awoke, and was greeted by a familiar face. Naruto grinned. "It's pervy to watch a student sleep, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi was a tall man, with detailed facial features, though his mask and his covered-up eye made it impossible to notice said features. He had spiked-up silver hair, which never seemed to lose its composure, even in the tide of battle. He wore the Konoha vest, to signify his love and loyalty for his village. He was holding a book in his right hand, the infamous book known as Make out Paradise. Naruto shuddered at the thought. Kakashi spoke with the utmost importance, keeping his replies short, but speaking in a very cool manner.

"The Hokage has called for you Naruto. We should get going before she scolds the both of us," Kakashi stated.

Naruto yawned and quickly got to his feet. "Yeah, yeah, okay. What's her problem anyway; she always seems to take things out on us two." Naruto cried, while getting dressed in the process.

"She just likes to run a tight ship, and we two usually burden that dream." Kakashi suggested, sighing to himself while turning the page in his book.

Naruto just sighed and continued getting dressed. He hated it when Tsunade screamed and shouted, unless directed at someone other than him, which was hardly ever the case. He loved her like a sister however, and she only scolded him out of care.

The two quickly made their way to the Hokage office.

**T-T**

Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the office, knocking once before walking in. Naruto appeared at the door, donning his trademark grin of victory.

"Naruto…" Tsunade's voice trailed off.

Naruto was confused. He was 20 minutes late, and she hadn't even raised her voice. He knew something was wrong. "Huh? Granny Tsunade, you're not going to scold me?" Naruto quickly noticed the sheer number of people in the office. '1…2…3… 8 people and 2 frogs? I don't like the feel of this. Nani, 2 toads!? Jiraiya might have a special occasion coming up; he's the only guy I know that can summon frogs' Naruto thought to himself. Everyone in the room stared at Naruto, their eyes full of sympathy and regret. Naruto felt uncomfortable with the way they were looking at him. "Hey, what's the matter, did I do something wrong again?" He chuckled and placed both his hands behind his head. Hinata was also in the Hokage office. Her eyes held the most sympathy for Naruto.

"Tsunade, is this the one Jiraiya-boy was training?" Asked the oldest of the two toads.  
Tsunade just nodded slightly, her voice too chocked up to make an actual reply.  
The old toad, with a few deep breaths, continued, "Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-boy… he was killed while fighting an Akatsuki member known as Pain"

Naruto felt his heart shatter. He looked up to Jiraiya-sensei, almost like an uncle or a grandfather. There was a heart-felt silence as Naruto looked at the floor, tears building up in his eyes. He didn't want to believe it, no, he _couldn't_ believe it. "No… you're lying to me. I know I pulled pranks on all of you, but this is far beyond a prank. What you guys are doing is just plain evil!"

The silence was even more deafening. The old toad took in another deep breath and continued, "I'm afraid this isn't a lie, or even a prank my boy. Jiraiya-boy fell at the hands of Pain, and asked me to train you in the art of Sag…"

"JIRAIYA-SENSEI CAN'T BE DEAD, HE'S ONE OF THE LEGENDARY SANNIN; HE WAS LIKE A GRANDFATHER TO ME!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, frightening almost everyone in the room. No-one had seen him like this before, so hurt and distraught. "I DON'T CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU SAY, HE CAN'T BE FUCKING DEAD!" Naruto tried his best to hold back tears of anger and sadness, but it was to no avail; he wept as he continued to scream in agony, "TSUNADE, IT'S YOUR FAULT WHY ERO-SENNIN IS DEAD; YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SENT HIM ON THAT STUPID FUCKING MISSION!" Tsunade couldn't hold back her emotions any longer; she let her tears fall while hanging her head in shame. "I… I want to be left alone… I need time to think," Naruto continued, before making his way to the door. "I'm sorry for cursing, I'm just… upset." He left the room, and slammed the door shut.

**T-T**

Naruto was frustrated, mad, hurt, depressed and enraged; he had to get away from everyone before he did something he'd regret. He started to make his way towards the waterfalls in which he and Jiraiya would train, hoping the beautiful sight of nature would calm him down. He didn't know what to do now that Jiraiya-sensei had been killed. He knew a Shinobi should never let his emotions get the better of him, but he didn't even try to supress his rage; he would destroy the one who put an end to Jiraiya's life, and he would enjoy every minute of it. He had only taken 4 lives in his whole career as a Shinobi, and he hadn't exactly enjoyed killing, but he knew he'd enjoy killing the one who had caused him such pain. He slowed his pace down to a walk as he made his way through the village. He didn't want the villagers to give him anymore attention towards him then they needed.

"Dammed Fox Demon; how dare he walk so care-free through our village." An old man cursed under his breath and spat towards the ground, but Naruto had heard every word. Before Naruto knew it, the old man was on the floor, blood trickling from his limbs, as Naruto's razor-sharp nails dug into the man's arm. The old man let out a blood-curling scream, as Naruto smiled devilishly. The dozen other villagers in the surrounding area heard the scream and rushed over to the source. Naruto raised his other arm and shaped his hand into a fist. His nails caused his hand to draw blood, but the Kyuubi almost immediately healed his hand.

"**NARUTO! THAT'S ENOUGH; STOP THIS SENSELESS VIOLENCE AT ONCE!" **The Kyuubi boomed from Naruto's mind, causing Naruto to suddenly freeze. His hand was almost a centimetre from the old man's face as Naruto froze. Naruto suddenly gained control of himself as his anger had subsided for the minute. He looked around and panicked as he saw the faces of the villagers, and then tried to run away. His left hand was stuck in a warm and mushy substance, and it wasn't until Naruto had looked in front of him that he realized why everyone had stared at him in such a frightful way. His hand was embedded in an old man's arm, and the old man was wincing and pleading for his life to be sparred. Naruto's face was full of regret and fear, as he quickly retracted his razor-sharp nails, and got free of the man's arm.

"I'm sorry old geezer, I-I-I'm so sorry…" Naruto's voice trailed off as tears started to form in his eyes. He turned away and ran, dodging and weaving his way past the other villagers. 'Dad's gonna be pissed with me,' He thought.

He heard them all whisper death threats and heartless remarks as he ran away, but he tried his best to think nothing of them. He was even more enraged than he was before, but he didn't want to take his anger out on anyone. 'I have that spot reserved for the bastard that took Jiraiya's life,' Naruto thought to himself bitterly.

**T-T**

"H-Hinata?" Tsunade managed to compose herself before continuing, "I want you to find Naruto and to bring him back here; we need to give him details on his next mission."

Everyone, including Tsunade, was in shock. Never before had they seen Naruto like this, so hostile and infuriated. Hinata stood up, trying to muster all the courage she could. "H-Hai, Tsunade, I'll try my hardest!"

"I'm confident you'll be able to; he seems to open up to you." Tsunade grunted, before unsheathing a bottle of Saké.

"W-w-w-w-what makes you say that, Tsunade?" Hinata couldn't help but blush as she let out a small gasp. She twiddled her fingers and looked at the floor.

"It's just a deduction. Anyway, you'd better get going before he does something stupid." Tsunade gestured for the door, and Hinata was out of the office in a split second.

**T-T**

Naruto sat with his eyes closed, facing the waterfall. The gentle sound of the water rushing soothed him, but he was still hurting. He was glad to be alone, but knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. "Who's out there? Show yourself; I'm in no mood for child-like games!" Naruto screeched, opening his eyes. Hinata appeared from behind a tree, a sympathetic look draw across her face. She slowly made her way towards Naruto, careful not to walk too fast. "Hinata-chan? What are you doing here, and how did you find this place?" Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper; he couldn't release any anger while Hinata was in his view. He thought it was odd, as he was so infuriated almost 5 minutes ago.

"Um, I asked around town, and some v-villagers saw you walk in this direction." She stopped a moment to take in the scenery. "This place is beautiful Naruto-kun! Does it have some sort of meaning to you?" she questioned, hoping to get Naruto's mind off Jiraiya's death.

"Yeah, this is where I and Ero-sennin trained when he was in Konoha. This place is precious wto me." He stared at the floor, trying to hide his tears. "Well," He wiped the tears from his cheeks and gazed at Hinata, "Why'd you come here; I bet Granny Tsunade is pissed at me, no?" He grinned at Hinata, but immediately frowned once he thought about Jiraiya's death.

"U-um, Tsunade asked me to bring you back to the office, but… you can take some time to gather your strength, Naruto-kun." She bowed, and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Hinata!" Naruto jumped up from the floor and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Don't go; I'd… love to have someone to talk to." Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto, and noticed his trademark grin had come back. She blushed several different shades of red, before finally nodding. "Hey, Hinata," he sat back down and gestured for Hinata to sit next to him. She did without hesitation, "Thanks for staying; anyone else would have made an excuse just to get away from me." He looked down at the floor before hugging Hinata gently.

Hinata almost fainted at his sweet and unexpected gesture, but managed to control herself. She returned the hug, and whispered into his ear, "It's fine, Naruto-kun. Why would anyone think twice about staying with you?" She was genuinely confused; Naruto was nice enough, why would anyone try to avoid him?

"Ah, well, you see, I…" He stopped himself from telling her about Kurama; he didn't want her to view him as just a monster, "It's because I pull pranks; people think I'm just a source of trouble, so they stay away from me." He grinned, relaxing Hinata's worry.

They spent another 15 minutes talking to one another, asking each other questions, while Hinata worked mainly on calming Naruto down. It was a miracle in itself for her to have not fainted while spending all this time with Naruto, and she had even somehow managed to get him to go back to the office.

**T-T**

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the office, and made their way in. All eyes were upon them once they had entered, and Tsunade was the first to speak, "Naruto, you have every right to be mad, but please, we need you to unde-" Tsunade, however, was instantly cut off as Naruto placed his hand in the air.

"Don't worry, I get that Jiraiya didn't die in vain, and there's no use in crying about it. Anyway, old toad, you said something about training?" Naruto questioned.

Everyone's jaw hit the ground, with the exception of Naruto and Hinata. Naruto stared at everyone, dumbfound. "What? What is it? Oh, is it the new outfit? Jiraiya bought it for me last week." He smiled as he remembered the thoughtful gift his grandfather had given him.

The meeting went on for another 20 minutes, as the old toad explained the training to Naruto. Everyone else stared at Naruto, as they were shocked that Hinata was able to calm him down almost instantly. "There is just one condition," Stated Tsunade.

Everyone's trail of thought was interrupted, as Tsunade continued, "Naruto, you will have to bring someone along with you on this training session, just in case you lose yourself and grow bored of conversing with frogs." She let out a slight chuckle at the idea of Naruto talking to frogs.

Before Tsunade or anyone else had a chance to speak their opinion, Naruto stated his, "Um, Granny, is it alright if, I could bring Hinata?" He spoke that last part rather quickly, as he blushed a dark crimson. He was able to hide his blushed from everyone, apart from Hinata.

'He... he wants me to come with him… I think I might faint… Naruto-kun, arigato!'

Tsunade chuckled a little, before she continued, "Only if Hinata wishes to come along." She turned her attention to Hinata, "Well, what'll it be Hinata?"

There was a slight silence in the room before Hinata spoke her mind, "Well, um, I'd l-love to, but I-I'd have t-to ask m-my father first." She cried, before twiddling her fingers.

'**Told you she liked you, baka, and you finally found the courage to ask her out on a date' **The Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto's cheeks went bright red.

'Shut up baka, she'll hear you!'

'**I'm in your mind, only you can hear me. Really Naruto, you can be even more foolish than that Lee boy you're so fond of'**

Naruto let out a chuckle and instantly covered his mouth. Only Hinata was able to hear his laugh of joy. She blushed even more.

"I can convince your father for you Hinata, I'll say you've gone on a mission and won't be back for quite some time." Tsunade howled, before bringing out another bottle of Saké.

'**Where does she keep all that damn Saké?' **Naruto mentally chuckled at Kurama's thoughts.

"Granny, Granny, how long will we be gone; I need to be able to train the whole time!"

"Well, about that… you'll be gone for roughly 3 months."

There was a deafening silence as both Naruto and Hinata blushed a light red, '3 months… with him… it's like my prayers have been answered.'

"Anyway, Hinata, you and Naruto will meet at the North Main Gate tomorrow at 6:00pm for your departure. Do not be late, and I'm talking to you about that one Naruto!" Tsunade almost screamed the last part of that, sending a chill down Naruto's spine.

**T-T**

Everyone in the room departure to their homes, saying bye to both Naruto and Hinata. 10 minutes later, and Naruto found himself alone with Hinata outside the Hokage office. 'Now is as good a time as any to hang out' he thought.

"Say, Hinata, do you want to go and get some Ramen before we leave, I'm kinda hungry." He grinned and continued, "And after that, if you want, we can go to my house and… maybe you can relax a little before you go home?" He rushed the request of going back to his house, scared she would reject.

'Naruto-kun wants to eat Ramen with me… and he wants me to come to his house!' She squealed quietly to herself, before saying, "I'd l-love to N-Naruto-kun." She smiled at him, filling his heart with the un-burning fire he felt in his dream. He grinned an even bigger grin than usual, before nodding his head. He grabbed Hinata's hand and almost dragged her to his favourite Ramen shop in the world. Hinata almost fainted.

'**You never listen to me, and I'm always right. There's a word for that Naruto; BAKA!' **The Kyuubi laughed, while Naruto just smiled and blushed.

A/N: Alas, this story is short as Hell. I wanted to write a short-ish story while I worked on Missing-nin's, and I've sorta grown attached to Untainted love. Still, let me know if it's any good, and I might continue with it further. :P


	4. Chapter 3

Untainted Love

**Bold writing – Kyuubi is talking  
**'Anything in inverted commas' – A person thinking to themselves.  
"In speech marks" – People talking (duh xD)  
_Slanted writing – Either a dream or a flashback._

Chapter 3: The Confession

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Ramen shop; Naruto, with a huge grin, decided to treat Hinata for her care. He turned to face her, "Say, Hinata-Chan, thanks again for calming me down earlier. Without you, I probably would have done something stupid." He chuckled and felt a warm sensation hit his chest. Hinata had hugged him.

_'I'm going to hug him, and I'm not going to faint. He deserves that at least; he's lost someone precious to him… and maybe I'm the only one who can replace that hole in his heart… I love you Naruto-kun…'_

The hug had seemed to last forever, with both parties not wanting to release their grip. Hinata wept a tear of happiness, and buried her face in Naruto's warm, hard chest. She felt herself blush, and quickly pulled away before she fainted… again. Naruto felt re-assured once Hinata had hugged him; he felt as if a hole in his heart had been mended once Hinata had embraced him.

'God, she's so beautiful Kurama… I think I love her… what should I do?'

'**Hehe, so now you ask for help? Well, when I was just a little fox, I was always good with the ladies. They used to call me The Foxy King' **He chuckled at the memories of his friends.** 'You need to let her know that she is the only thing that matters to you in your life.'**

'How… how do I do that? Whenever I try and do something important, I mess it up.'

'**Let your heart guide you, Naruto-kun'**

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata was scared that she had frightened Naruto, but was taken back when Naruto had hugged her back, with even more care in his embrace. She brought her arms around his neck, and gave a sigh of relief. "I thought I had shocked y-you when I h-hugged you Naruto-kun."

Naruto pulled away and smiled, sending Hinata's emotions skyrocketing. "We should probably hurry and eat our Ramen, my treat!" Hinata nodded and smiled.

They had eaten their Ramen in a peaceful and warm silence, each exchanging looks and smiles at one-another the whole time. Naruto had only managed to eat two bowls, as he was too much in thought to eat anymore. Hinata found this strange, as Naruto had always been known to eat as many as 12 bowls with ease. Now, he could barely even finish two. She shrugged it off as him being upset over the death of Jiraiya, but couldn't help but ponder over it a little more, until something hit her.

'Maybe… maybe he likes me, but he's too embarrassed to admit it… just like I'm too embarrassed to admit my feelings… towards Naruto-kun.'

She blushed at the thought, telling herself that nobody could have feelings for a disgraced Hyuuga who couldn't even impress her father. Her thoughts trailed back to her training days. She was oblivious to the fact that Naruto had picked her up and held her in both hands, bridal style, and was now walking home. He looked up at the sky and noticed the position of the sun. It was a beautiful summer's day. The sun was radiating rays of utter bliss. The children were playing in the rays of the sun, while the sun danced the day away. The adults all gathered for parties and some even joined the children in their games. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his village. These were times of peace, something everyone had longed for. He glanced at a wall-clock in a shop and noticed the time of day. It was close to 1:00pm, leaving Hinata and him well over 4 hours to hang out since she had to be home by 5:00pm… and 4 hours for him to confess his love. He wanted to do it in a way that she would remember for the years to come; something they could look back on when they were older; something they could tell their children.

'**So, you're thinking about having children with this girl?'**

'NANI, don't make it sound so perverted… but… I would love for me and Hinata to get married… and maybe have children. It's just that her father won't approve of me.'

'**When you're talking about love, it doesn't matter who approves. If you love her, that's all that matters, baka'**

Naruto was going to respond when he heard a short gasp. Hinata had broken from her trail of thought and had realised she was being carried by Naruto. The realisation had shocked her, and she turned a scarlet red.

'Naruto-kun… he's holding me! He must have feelings for me; he wouldn't do this just out of pity or even out of kindness!'

"Ah, Hinata, I called your name for a good 5 minutes but you didn't respond. I got scared that something had happened to you, so I was going to take you to my place to rest. How are you feeling?" He smiled since he already knew the answer to that question; her scarlet blush had given it away.

"I… I feel f-fine N-Naruto-kun, just a b-bit tired." She returned his smile with a smile of her own.

Naruto could feel his stomach twisting and turning; he had never been so nervous before in his life. The only things that kept him down were Hinata's father, and the fact that Hinata didn't know about Kurama. He had persuaded the Fifth to keep it a secret from all the kids his age, as all the adults already knew. He didn't want anyone to worry about him, or to view him as just a monster, like all the other adults did. His doubt turned back to positive thoughts as he reached his house. Hinata was just as nervous as Naruto was, if not more.

'I've always loved him… and now the day I've dreamed of has finally become a reality!'

**T-T**

Naruto slowly opened the door to his house and stepped inside, the hinges of his door playing a sweet melody to welcome the young Hyuuga girl.

Naruto switch on the light and noticed the mess his house was in. He placed Hinata onto her feet and gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry about the mess," he began, "It's just that I hardly have any visitors, so there's no point in cleaning up." His voice was rather full of energy to begin with, but mellowed down to a poignant tone towards the end of his sentence. Hinata noticed this almost instantly.

"Naruto-kun, it's fine, I-I rather l-like the house messy, it a-adds your uniqueness." She blushed and twiddled her fingers.

Naruto stared at her, with a huge smile. He knew she was defiantly the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The mess would have probably disgusted anyone else. Hell, they wouldn't have even agreed to come to his house. He shrugged that thought off and made his way to the couch. Once there, he jumped back onto the couch and let out a sigh of relief, bringing his legs out onto the table in front of him. Hinata just stood near the door and stared, amazed at how free he was to do whatever he wanted, while still feeling a hint of sympathy for him. Her thoughts were broken once Naruto had signalled for her to come sit next to him. Carefully, she made her way to the couch, avoiding all the empty Ramen containers and clothes that lay sprawled out across the floor.

'All he eats is Ramen… he must have very stringy..' She blushed at the thought and let out a girly giggle. Once at the couch, Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her – not too forcefully – onto the empty seat next to him. She blushed scarlet, and found herself locked in Naruto's gaze. She had never felt so nervous before in her life. She instantly twiddled her fingers and looked away, down at the floor. Naruto knew she was embarrassed, and so proceeded to go through with his plan.

'_While she's sitting next to me, doing that really cute thing when she twiddles her hands, I'll confess my love then' he thought to himself, as he was holding Hinata's pondering self to his house. He didn't know how she had managed to be so lost in thought as to not even realize he was holding her. He shook his head and continued his own thoughts, 'Maybe she'll accept Kurama as well, and maybe her father will even accept my love for his daughter' He grinned sharply at the thought of her father, the head of the Hyuuga Clan, allowing Naruto to have his daughters hand in marriage. He couldn't help but laugh and rejoice over the thought, feeling proud and happy with himself. He stared once again at Hinata, allowing her beauty to seep into his mind. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her close and never let go; he wanted her to know that he loved her. But he was scared…_

"Um… Hinata-Chan?" Hinata turned to face Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?"

There was a sudden silence, as Naruto pondered how he was going to go about this.

'I'll start off with a compliment, they usually always work'

"Hinata-Chan…" He looked up to gaze into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful young lady I know of…"

Hinata was taken aback by his words. She blushed a magnitude of different shades of red.

'I think it's working,' He thought, 'Maybe I should compliment her a bit more?'

"I never knew how warm, caring, affectionate and amazing you are," he continued, "and I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner; you kick ass!" He smiled as he added emphasises to the last three words of his statement.

Hinata couldn't help but blush even more. She didn't try to hide her feelings any loner; she let out a tear of happiness.

'Uh-oh, she's crying; maybe I overdone it. I'll wrap it up quickly.'

"Um, I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but I know, from the bottom of my heart, that… I love you, Hinata." He also let out of tear of joy. He had done it; he had let her know he loved her.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun…" Her voiced trembled as she gazed into his royal blue eyes. She didn't think he felt that way, but she had her speculations. She had always thought they would never be a couple, and that her dreams would only stay dreams.

Before she had anytime to reply, Naruto had suddenly closed the gap between them with a kiss. It wasn't much of a kiss, more of a peck on the lips, which only lasted roughly 2 seconds, but it was special nonetheless to both Hinata and Naruto. Hinata couldn't hold it in any longer, and she threw herself at Naruto, screaming as she did, "Yes! Yes, I'd love to be yours and yours alone; you have been my love for as long as I can remember; I want to be the one that mends the breaks in your heart!"

Naruto cried. It wasn't out of sadness or even pain, but out of joy and pure bliss. It had been a while since he heard the words, 'I love you' being said to him, but he was happy nonetheless. He held Hinata closer to him, tightening his grip as he whispered, "There's someone else I want you to meet; he's a dear friend of mine." Hinata looked up to see Naruto with joy in his eyes. Her heart melted, and she nodded her head.

Kurama had seen the whole endeavour take place. He was indeed overwhelmed with joy for Naruto. He summoned both Naruto and Hinata to the material plain of his mind. Naruto was scared; not of Kurama, but of how Hinata would react, but he felt his fear ease itself away once he saw Hinata's smile. He knew she'd stick with him, no matter the circumstances.

"**So, Hyuuga Hinata I presume?"**

Hinata jumped at the sudden booming voice. Naruto rolled his eyes, 'Great, he's putting on the scary voice again.'

"H-Hai, that's me!" Hinata cried, still holding on to Naruto.

"**Hehe, then consider yourself part of the family!" **Kurama appeared, with a heart-felt smile on his face. Hinata froze, but not with fear.

Naruto snickered, and introduced the two, "Hinata, this is my friend and guider, Kurama. Kurama, this is my love, Hyuuga Hinata." He then began to explain how the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, how nobody his age and younger knew of this and how Hinata was the only person he could tell, and how he was manipulated by someone to attack the village. Kurama couldn't help but feel shame over the story, but Naruto stroked him and smiled.

Hinata looked at Naruto with an intense smile on her face. He had trusted her with his biggest secret, and she wasn't scared of Kurama. She walked over to Naruto and Kurama, and hugged them both. Kurama chuckled, while Naruto smile and cried silently. Hinata then kissed Naruto on the cheek.

**T-T**

"**Remember Naruto, you must treat her with respect, don't treat her like a baka, you baka!" **With a smile on his face, Kurama said his goodbyes.

"You're the only one that treats people like baka's!" With a joking mock in his voice, he smiled and again hugged Kurama.

Hinata and Naruto, hand in hand, were summoned back to the human world. They almost instantly appeared on the couch. They both opened their eyes and gazed at one another, passion burning in each other. Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips, dancing his tongue within her mouth. She let out a slight moan, caressing the back of his neck with her soft fingers. They pulled apart, allowing Naruto to smile, "I love you, Hina-chan" Hinata was shocked at the name Naruto just associated with her.

"That's… what my mother used to call me. How did you kno-"

"Kurama told me, but I didn't think he was telling the truth." He let out a slight chuckle and got up from the couch. "It's getting late, Hina-chan, your father would be worried by now; I'll walk you home." Hinata didn't want to leave Naruto's side, and shook her head in defence. "But Hina-chan, your father will be worried."

"Let him be, I would rather be by your side, Naruto-kun!" She let out a tear of joy, and jumped up to embrace him. She caught his lips with her own and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and smiled, "Let's go to bed Naruto-kun, it's getting late."

Naruto blushed uncontrollably, but managed to gain control of himself, "Okay then, Hian-chan, we'll go to sleep." With a smile, he carried her to his bedroom, as she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled as he placed her on the bed and wrapped her in his blanket. He couldn't help but stare at her for another 20 minutes, before finally taking of his shirt and getting into bed himself. He smiled and stoked a piece of hair out of Hinata's face. 'I can feel this going well' he thought to himself. He smiled, and drifted off to a deep sleep.

A/N: Yeah, this story is super short, but merp, it's alright I guess. I've writing 5 Chapters so far (if you include Chapter 1.5) and I'm still working on Missing-nin's, so yeah, nipples and stuff. :D


	5. Chapter 4

Untainted Love

**Bold writing – Kyuubi is talking  
**'Anything in inverted commas' – A person thinking to themselves.  
"In speech marks" – People talking (duh xD)  
_Slanted writing – Either a dream or a flashback._

Chapter 4: The Acknowledgment.

Naruto awoke to a smell of pure bliss. He looked around his bedroom and noticed the curtains were drawn. He also noticed Hinata's clothing on the floor. He put two and two together, and remembered last night events. He smiled happily, and remembered he was in a relationship now; he was growing up into a man! He jumped out of bed, full of enthusiasm, and put on some fresh jeans, leaving his top bare. He yawned slightly, and went to brush his teeth. 'Damn, I really hope dad gets back soon, I really want him to know I'm growing up!'

Hinata was in the kitchen, making some pancakes and eggs, when she heard the water from the bathroom. She smiled and decided Naruto had finally woken up. She blushed as she thought back to last night, still thinking it was all a dream. She then remembered they had to leave the village today to train with the old toad. She was ecstatic to spend 3 months together with Naruto, but she didn't want to leave the village. She then thought back to her father. His finding out about Naruto and hers' relationship would anger him. She shuddered at the thought, and went back to cooking breakfast. She knew Naruto loved Ramen, but she was determined to cook him something else; she didn't want him to become a Ramen-Freak. She giggled at the thought.

Naruto had brushed his teeth and freshened himself up; drying his wet hair and body with a towel. He looked out the window and noticed Sakura and Ino walking into the direction of his house; a flower basket in Ino's hand, and a cup of Ramen in Sakura's hand. Naruto always shivered when he caught sight of Sakura; his fight with her at the Academy remained imprinted in his mind. Naruto suddenly remembered that Jiraiya had passed away, and they were probably coming over to comfort him. He didn't need their affection however, all he truly needed and wanted was already with him. He smiled as he thought about Hinata.

Sakura and Ino began to converse, "I wonder how he's doing; Hinata managed to cheer him up, but I doubt she held it up for long." Sakura stated. Her short, pink hair bounced in the breeze of the wind.

"Yeah, Hinata is too shy to cheer a guy like Naruto up for too long." Ino agreed, sticking her tongue out, "He probably told her to leave him alone, knowing what Naruto was going through."

"I hope not, Hinata is a really sensitive girl. Anyway, we're here now." Sakura and Ino climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Hinata opened the door, wearing only a robe that Naruto had just put over her.

"Hai, Sakura, Ino?"

They stared at her in shock.

**T-T**

Naruto stopped staring out the window and grabbed a silk-robe for Hinata; he didn't want Hinata to catch a cold. He made his way towards the kitchen, and lightly wrapped his hands around Hinata's waist. She let out a slight moan, and smiled gently. "Hey there, Hina-chan." Naruto smiled sweetly, his smile melting Hinata's heart.

"Good morning, N-Naruto-kun." She still couldn't believe she had him all to herself. She blushed and kissed him on the lips. Naruto returned the gesture, and noticed a sweet smell.

"Hey, Hina-chan, what's that smell; it's smells delicious!" His stomach rumbled, and he let out a small chuckle. Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"I was cooking you breakfast, Naruto-kun. It's almost ready, so go sit at the table." Naruto just nodded and smiled at her commands. He noticed that she was in her lingerie. He blushed a crimson red, and handed her the silk-robe. Before she had time to take it from him, he wrapped it around her and smiled sweetly, kissing her forehead. She blushed at the sweet gesture and smiled, "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

There was a knock on the door, and both Naruto and Hinata glared at the door. "What a way to ruin the mood." Naruto grumbled. Hinata giggled and returned the kiss. She walked over to the door, tightening the robe around her smooth body. Naruto gazed upon the Goddess, and felt a strong urge to run over to her and carry her into the next room.

Hinata opened the door, wearing only a robe that Naruto had just put over her.

"Hai, Sakura, Ino?"

They stared at her in shock. Sakura's eyes met with Naruto's. Naruto knew he was in for it. "Hehe! Hey Sakura, Ino, what brings you here? Don't mind us; we're just cooking up some grub!" Sakura stared at Ino, and Ino stared at Sakura.

"C-can we help y-you?" Hinata said, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt uncomfortable with how Sakura and Ino would react. To her surprise – and Naruto's – Sakura and Ino embraced Hinata!

"Congratulations Hinata, I knew you two would make a good couple!" stated Sakura. Ino nodded in agreement.

Naruto stared at the three girls in a gobsmacked manner. He though Sakura would be pissed out of her mind, but she was relatively cool. That was until she entered the house.

"NARRUUUUUTTTO!" Sakura screamed, the banshee-like voice caused Naruto's brain to swell up.

'Oh God, why does she always try to hit me?!'

Sakura swung her fist at Naruto, still holding the Ramen in the left hand. To everyone's surprise and shock, Naruto had grabbed Sakura's hand with his right, and had taken the Ramen with his left. "You bought me Ramen as a get well present? Arigato Sakura!" He let go of Sakura's fist and walked over to Hinata. Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, "Yeah, we're in a relationship now, and we love each other." With a goofy grin on his face, Sakura and Ino couldn't help but laugh, and Hinata let out a small giggle followed by a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Just make sure you treat her like a woman, Naruto!" A voice from behind them called. All four turned around at lightning speed, and smiled at who was there. Kakashi-sensei had overheard it all, and was smiling towards the new couple. He scruffled Naruto's hair, and continued, "Hinata, make sure you look after him; make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Hinata bowed and agreed. Naruto couldn't help but smile. He was glad everyone accepted their relationship, but he dreaded for what Hinata's father would say.

**T-T**

Sakura, Ino and Kakashi said their goodbyes and left the house, leaving the couple alone. Naruto closed the door and slumped to the floor. "Urgh, I was really looking forward to some peace and quiet!" To his surprise, Hinata started to untie her robe. Naruto blushed crimson, and protested. "Woah, Hina-chan, I mean, yeah, I want to… you know, but we should wait until we're both ready to… you know…" his voice trailed off as he stared at the floor, embarrassed at what he just said.

Hinata giggled, "Baka, I was just loosening it a little, we'll do… it when we're both ready; we won't rush anything." She smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips, locking their lips in a deep and passionate kiss for 3 minutes. They released one another and ate their breakfast. They exchanged small talk during breakfast, mainly over what their friends would say once they found out about the relationship. Naruto had to ask her what a certain person would say.

"What about your father; he thinks I'm a good-for-nothing trouble maker. I doubt he'd be thrilled." He smiled and stuck another piece of pancake in his mouth.

Hinata looked at the floor and took a deep breath," Well, he's always told me I'd have to marry royalty, but I don't care about that. Plus, if he knows that we both love one another, then maybe, with time, he'll learn to accept it. Plus, if that fails, I can just move out and live with y-you; your dad seems nice enough to allow that." She blushed at her idea, and smiled sweetly at Naruto.

Naruto felt relief with her relative calmness. He wanted to spread the word of their relationship, and he wanted her father to know as well. He quickly kissed Hinata on the lips. "Hina-chan, we should tell him; we should let everyone know about our relationship!" He gave her a goofy smile, and she giggled, cheeks filling up with scarlet blush.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, I'd like that." She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief and smiled.

Naruto got to his feet and made his way towards his room, "Give me a few minutes Hina-chan, I'm gonna go get a change of clothes for us both." He smiled sweetly, and she nodded. Her stomach always turned when Naruto called her Hina-chan; she felt as if there wasn't a worry in the world. Naruto made his way into the room and opened the closet door. He looked around for a top and some jeans. He found a plain black shirt with the Hidden Village of Leaf's emblem printed on both sides. 'That one can be Hina-chan's' he thought to himself. He smiled happily, and continued to search for clothes. He managed to find a pair of black jeans, similar to the ones he was wearing. He took them up and smiled. Now he had to find a shirt for himself; Hina-chan wouldn't be too happy if he was half naked. He chuckled at the thought and continued to look for a shirt. He found a red shirt, with the words, "4th Hokage" printed on the back. 'Well, my outfit is done!' he thought happily to himself. He closed the closet door and noticed Hinata sitting on the bed, smiling happily.

'_His body is so… amazing. Those abs, those arms; he's so strong, and he looks so good without a top on!' A trickle of blood left the Hyuuga's nose, and she proceeded to wipe it away. 'I can't believe he's all mine. I need to get a closer look at him before he puts on a top!' She made her way into the room, and was relieved to find Naruto indulged in the hunt to find clothes. She quietly and quickly sat on the bed, and gazed upon her boyfriend. She giggled mentally as she replayed the word 'boyfriend' in her mind; they weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend, they were lovers. She would occasionally catch a glimpse of his firm abs and arms, and she would blush a deep crimson every time she witnessed it. She felt to reach out and caress him with her soft hands, but turned the idea down. 'We have plenty of time to do that when we're ready.' She smiled and blushed. Naruto closed the closet door and noticed Hinata sitting on the bed, smiling happily._

"Nani, Hina-chan, I got your clothes, but you really shouldn't scare me like that!" He said with mock frustration, but then leant over to kiss her. She returned the kiss with a kiss of equal passion. "C'mon, let's get dressed Hina-chan, we have to be at the main gate in 7 hours" Hinata nodded and quickly stroked Naruto's chest before getting dressed. While getting dressed, Naruto saw a chance to feel just how perfect Hinata's body really is. She was bending over to tie her shoelace, when he gently massaged his hand over her chest, sending a shot of excitement and lust through each of their bodies.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata was shocked, but was happy he had stroked her womanly parts. She blushed a magnitude of different shades of red.

Naruto just grinned and stated, "Well, I wanted to see just how perfect your body really is, and it's beyond perfect; you have the body and the looks of a Goddess, Hina-chan!" Hinata couldn't help but let out a tear of joy. Nobody had ever complimented her like that before; she was ecstatic that it was Naruto who had complimented her. "Hey, don't daydream just yet Hina-chan," Naruto joked, kissing her on the forehead. Hinata blushed and smiled, kissing Naruto back. They both got dressed and left the house, leaving them 7 hours to say their goodbyes to their friends.

**T-T**

Once out the door, the smell of fresh air filled their lungs. They looked at one another and smiled, before setting off. They held each other's hand as they walked through the village. The loving rays of the sun only added to the relaxing atmosphere of the village; no one in the village had verbally attacked Naruto yet; he felt that Hinata had brung him all the luck he ever needed.

Rock Lee and Neji had decided to take a rest at the nearest Ramen shop before they made their mission report. "I wonder what the Hokage will say once she finds out Tuzine was lying to us." Rock Lee thought aloud. Neji simply replied with a grunt; he was too exhausted to make any kind of verbal replies. Neji was close to falling asleep on the table when he felt a familiar presence enter the shop. He instantly recognized the presence. It was his failure of a cousin, Hinata, followed by that damned Demon, Naruto. He pondered as to why Hinata had subjected herself to the presence of Naruto, when he heard something that almost made him faint.

"Nani, two miso Ramen's please, and add a little extra to my girlfriend's bowl."

'Girlfriend? Girlfriend?_ Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND?!" _Neji was infuriated; he had never thought this could happen, no matter how much of a failure Hinata had become. He grinded his teeth and clenched his fist, trying to regain his cool. This was to of no avail. He suddenly regained all of his energy, and before he knew it, he was marching over to Naruto and Hinata. "YOU DEMON SCUM! HOW DARE YOU INFECT THE HYUUGA CLAN!" The silence that followed was almost deafening. Hinata's eyes grew wide with fear, as she knew who's voice that belonged to. She looked up and saw her older cousin Neji. He was emitting rays of killer intent far greater than anything she had ever felt before. She couldn't help but cower in fear, desperately holding onto Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "What is so funny, you damned monstrosity?" He tapped his feet against the floor impatiently, as his cool was slowly beginning to return to him. Again, Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Well, to begin with, I never would have imagined the Hyuuga clan's favourite suck-up would address a person in such a disrespectful manner." Naruto felt Neji's eyes shoot metaphorical daggers at him, and he tried his best to supress the urge to kneel over and laugh, "Secondly, I'm not 'infecting' the precious Hyuuga clan; I'm just trying to have a decent meal with my love." Hinata blushed at his words, and whispered a thank you into Naruto's ear, "Thirdly, Neji, you seem to be oblivious to your surroundings; can you not see there are mothers and children around here? There's no need to scream your heart out at someone sitting a mere 2 metres from you."ina Naruto mentally nodded to himself, as he turned to face Hinata. She blushed several magnitudes of red before smiling sweetly at Naruto.

"How DARE you insult me like that, you worthless peasant! I will kill you if you say anything out of line agai-" before he could finish his sentence, Rock Lee had rushed over and gently pushed a pressure point in the 'Genius' Hyuuga's neck. Neji fell to the floor in an instant, but Lee had caught him before he hit the floor. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the helpless Neji.

"Forgive my team-mate, Naruto-kun, it seems he isn't particularly happy with your new relationship with Hinata-nee-chan. I, on the other hand, am glad your Flame of Youth is still burning strong!" He smiled, and a gleam of shine came from his pearly teeth. He held his fist out to Naruto, and Naruto connected his fist with Lee's; a greeting the two had used many times now.

"Yosh, arigato Lee; I'm glad that someone from Team Gai has some sense." He smiled coolly, and Lee returned the smile. "Hina-chan, we should eat before our food gets too cold." He turned all his attention to Hinata. She blushed, and nodded slightly. Naruto was victim to her cuteness, as he locked his lips with hers for a passionate kiss. The two held the kiss for little over two minutes. When the two parted, Lee and Neji had disappeared. Naruto just shrugged, and continued on his meal. Hinata also ate her meal, though not as fast as Naruto.

**T-T**

Once the two had finished their meal, Naruto left a huge tip to apologize for Neji's behaviour. The owner of the Ramen shop smiled sweetly, and requested for Hinata and Naruto to return at a later stage.

As Naruto and Hinata walked out the shop, they collided with a figure. "Hey, baka; watch where you're going!" Naruto recognized that voice immediately.

Naruto looked up and saw his dad gazing at him, a smile too big for his face present. Naruto hugged his dad and smiled happily. Minato chuckled and noticed the shy Hyuuga girl. Naruto pulled away and introduced the two, "Dad, this is my lover, Hyuuga Hinata. Hina-chan, this is my father, Baka Minato!" Naruto let out a small laugh as Minato got his son into a headlock and ruffled his hair, "Dad, no fair; you play dirty!" Naruto cried, with mocking frustration in his voice. Hinata looked up at Minato - who was still smiling cheerfully – and gave a small bow.

"Ah, there's no need for that, Hinata-chan," He stated coolly, and she got back into a standing position, "Naruto," He turned to his son, and continued, "You never told me you had such a beautiful young lady in your life; she almost reminds me of your mother, minus the red hair of course." Minato laughed, as both Naruto and Hinata blushed crimson. Hinata smiled and held Naruto's hand. "Alas, I am proud of you son, you have finally stepped up to your responsibly. I'm sure you'll make a fine couple in the future." Minato ruffled Naruto's hair yet again, and smiled at Hinata. "Hinata, if Naruto gives you any problems, just tell me. I'll straighten him out for you." Hinata giggled as Naruto tackled his dad to the floor. The two wrestled in the dirt, not caring if they were muddy. They got up and laughed at each other. Hinata wondered if this is what it was like to have a dad that actually loved you. She had always been neglected and insulted by her father; she had just assumed that all fathers were like that. That was until she met Minato. Minato and Naruto got along like two brothers; they insulted each other jokingly and play-fought most of the time, but they truly loved each other.

"Hey dad, dad, I need to show you my perfected Rasengan; I can so totally kick your ass with it now!" He added emphasis on the word, 'perfected' and let out a mocking laugh. "I added wind chakra to the Rasengan, and it almost doubled in size!" Minato was amazed at his son's progress, and nodded understandingly. Naruto had almost forgotten about telling his friends about his relationship with Hinata. He turned to Hinata, "Hey, Hina-chan, we should tell our other friends while we still have time; we can talk to baka over there another time." He smiled sweetly, and Hinata nodded, before wrapping her arm around his waist. "Dad, Hinata and I are going to take off, so I'll meet you back at the house in 3 months!"

"Okay Naruto, take ca- wait, 3 months?!" Minato called out to his son and future daughter-in-law, but the two had vanished faster than lightening. He sighed and shook his head. "That boy is such a handful," He said to himself, before going into the shop to buy himself some Ramen for dinner; Naruto seemed to get his Ramen addiction from somewhere.

**T-T**

"Ano, Naruto-kun, your father seems to be really proud of you." She whispered as they were closing in on the Hokage Tower. Tsunade had gathered all the Ninja in the Hidden Leaf to wish Hinata and Naruto good luck on their mission, just in case they didn't have time to before they left.

"Ah, yeah, he's a good father, and a damned good Shinobi. I sometimes have trouble keeping up with him in training, let alone being able to land a solid punch on him; but he's proud nonetheless." He smiled sweetly at her, and Hinata blushed before smiling back. "He always cheers me on in whatever I do; he's kind of like you." Hinata's heart skipped a beat, as her cheeks heated up to a scarlet colour.

"A-Arigato, Naruto-kun. My father… isn't as kind as yours it seems." Her voice almost became sombre, but she corrected herself. Naruto had noticed it however.

"Your dad is a bit of a dick; he doesn't want to recognize the talent standing right before his eyes." He looked at her, but her mouth was left wide open at his earlier remark.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata was shocked that Naruto had addressed her father in such a manner, but she felt happy that he had the courage to do that.

"Nani, sorry Hina-chan, I just don't know why he refuses to even give you a smile; he's so egotistical." He mentally smiled at himself for using another big word.

"A-Ano, he just believes I'm a failure and a burden to the Hyuuga cla-" She was cut off as Naruto had kissed her the lips, locking them in a deep and passionate kiss. His tongue begged entry into her mouth, and she willingly complied with his request. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, as they moaned passionately, a jolt of intimacy sparking in both of them. Hinata allowed her hand to caress Naruto's stomach. He groaned in sensation, and returned her embrace by gently stroking her belly. They were lucky they had stopped in the forest; no one was around to scold them. Hinata gasped as she felt Naruto's warm touch graze her belly; she wanted Naruto to embrace her further, but decided against the idea. She slowly opened her eyes and pulled apart from the kiss. Naruto smiled and winked at Hinata, and she could feel her cheeks burning with a bright red blush. "That was…"

"Fuckin' amazing!" Naruto finished off for her. Hinata gasped at his cursing, and he apologetically smiled at her, "Sorry, sorry Hina-chan, I've been meaning to sort out the cursing. Dad has a negative as well as a positive influence on me." He chuckled as Minato's cursing filled his thoughts.

"It's f-fine Naruto-kun, I'm just not used to such language; my father forbids all forms of foulness in his house. I guess I'll have to get used to it, especially if I'm going to be living with you… sweetheart." Hinata blushed as she saw Naruto's smile grow wider. He gently kissed her lips, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll try my hardest to cut down on the cursing, and I'll make sure my dad does as well." He smiled, still thinking about Hinata addressing him as 'sweetheart'. "Hina-chan, am I really your sweetheart?" He smiled innocently, as Hinata twiddled her hair and blushed even harder.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun, I love you more than the world itself." She kissed him passionately, before locking her arm with his. He smiled at the gesture, and they continued to walk to the Hokage Tower.

After about 5 minutes of walking in a peaceful silence, Naruto thought of an awesome idea, "Hina-chan?" Hinata turned to look into Naruto's eyes, "Do you want… a piggy-back; I would hate for you to wear yourself out after such a lovely day, minus the Neji incident of course." He smiled innocently, and Hinata blushed at the thought of such a sweet gesture. Before she had time to reply, Naruto had already placed her onto his back, holding her legs tightly but comfortably. She buried her head on Naruto's right shoulder, amazed at his initiative. She was blushing a deep scarlet red, grateful of Naruto's love towards her. He turned his head, and kissed her on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter, never wanting to leave his warmth. The two smiled the rest of the way to the Tower.

**T-T**

There was a light knock on the door, and Tsunade and her company looked up towards the door. Tsunade grunted for the person to enter, guessing that Hinata had finally arrived with Naruto. She and the other Shinobi in the Office were shocked to see who walked through the door. Naruto, his trademark grin drawn across his face, stepped through the door, a blushing and smiling Hinata sitting comfortably on his back. Tsunade didn't take her eyes off of Naruto for more than a second, as she began, "Naruto, Hinata, I'm glad to see you both. I wanted to give you both a formal goodbye before you left, just in case you had left before everyone had wished you luck." She was cut off as Naruto raised his hand.

"Granny Tsunade, I am grateful towards your thoughts, but may I speak freely for a second please?" Hinata mentally smiled as Naruto spoke his lines perfectly; they had rehearsed what they were going to tell the other Shinobi once they reached the Tower. Tsunade just nodded, and Naruto continued. Sakura, Ino, Lee and Kakashi had a vague idea of what Naruto was about to say, but from the way Hinata was sitting comfortably on Naruto's back, they suggested anyone could figure it out, "I just wanted to let you all know what me and Hina-chan are in a relationship. I just wanted to proclaim my love for her, and I hoped all of you would accept this." He took a deep breath and sighed. He had managed to repeat his lines perfectly, and now the decisive moment had appeared. He scanned the room, and noticed many open mouths. He didn't know if they were shocked, or if they were just in disbelief. To his ultimate surprise, Tsunade stood up and slowly walked over to the new couple, before hugging them both.

"Well, I'm sure I don't need to tell you to respect your other half, now do I?" Tsunade jokingly mocked, as she pulled away from the couple. Naruto nodded, and Hinata blushed, and let out a small giggle. Tsunade smiled, and the other Shinobi in the room smiled and cheered, whispering about the two growing up and marrying. Naruto and Hinata blushed at such suggestions. Hinata scanned the room quickly, and couldn't sense Neji, or her father. She was happy, but also frustrated. That frustration was dismissed as Naruto dropped her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed deeply, and smiled at his gesture. The other Shinobi wished Hinata and Naruto good luck on their mission, and went about their day. Suddenly, Naruto and Hinata were alone with the Hokage.

"Hey, Granny Tsunade, you knew this was going to happen didn't it; you knew Hinata and I would grow to love one another, no?" He spoke up, still smiling as the thought of him marrying Hinata lingered in his mind. Hinata held onto Naruto tighter, before playing with his golden hair. She had always admired his hair, and it wasn't until recently that she realized his hair was almost as soft as hers.

"Well, I had my thoughts." Tsunade replied simply. She unsheathed yet another bottle of Saké.

'**Seriously, were does all that Saké go; it's almost like you and Ramen, Naruto-boy'**

"U-um, Hokage-sama, where were my father and Neji; I hope they weren't sent on a mission." Hinata stumbled over her words, dreading what the Hokage would say. Naruto re-assured her with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Well, Neji was still shaken up from his encounter with the pair of you, and Hiashi personally requested for Neji to be under his care." Hinata's face froze as she thought about Neji telling her father about Naruto and her. Tsunade was almost able to read her mind, as she continued, "Don't worry; I made sure Neji wouldn't say anything about your relationship with Naruto; I have my ways to scare others into doing my bidding." She cackled, as yet another bottle of Saké erupted from her desk.

"Well, all that's left is for us to tell Hina-chan's father I guess." Naruto quickly bit his lower lip in anticipation and worry; he was scared for his and Hinata's life, but he was also excited to let Hiashi know. He turned to Hinata, "Are you sure you're up for this Hina-chan; I don't want to pressure you into anything you'll find uncomfortable." Tsunade smiled in approval as Naruto's words left his mouth.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun. My father will just be even more frustrated if we keep it a secret from him, so it'll be better to notify him sooner than later." She smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek. She brought her lips close to his ear, and whispered tenderly, "Don't worry sweet-heart, it'll all be fine; as long as I have you…"

"And I'll always have you." He finished for her, holding her tightly. He rested his chin on top of her head, and let out a sigh of relief; as long as Hinata was with him, nothing could go wrong.

"Well, you'd better get going; you have to be at the Main Gate in less than 3 hours." Tsunade reminded them, fiercely chugging back her Saké. Before she had time to whip out another bottle, Naruto and Hinata briskly made their way out of the Office.

**T-T**

"Hina-chan, maybe we should wait until we get back from our mission before we tell your father." Naruto protested, as they stood outside the Hyuuga house. He didn't want to rush Hinata into anything dangerous, and her father being mad was the most dangerous thing he could think of. He gulped, as Hinata made her way towards the door. She knocked three times, and waited for the door to slide open. Naruto was reluctant at first, but finally managed to gain his confidence as he made his way towards Hinata. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I'm scared out of my mind right now Hina-chan, but I'll always be by your side." He mustered up the bravest smile he could, and Hinata blushed. She knew he was scared to face her father, as was her, but she was grateful he was willing to face her father… just for her. He really did truly love her.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." She looked at the floor, and smiled. Naruto kissed her neck gently, causing Hinata to gasp at the sudden pleasure coursing through her body.

Before either Naruto or Hinata could say another word, the door violently slid open. At the door, stood Hinata's father, - head of the Hyuuga Clan - Hyuuga Hiashi. He had a violent killer intent slowly building up as he realized who was standing at the door with his daughter. The Demon Fox Kid had his arm wrapped around his daughter's waist, and he found it almost impossible to keep from lashing out, but he somehow managed to keep his cool. "I've been expecting you, Hinata. Your new friend may come inside as well; we have a lot to talk about." His voice was cold and emotionless as he made his way back into the complex. Naruto couldn't help but shudder, but Hinata comforted him. They both made their way inside, while Naruto silently closed the door behind them.

A/N: Yuuup, super long chapter, sooorry, but I had a shit-load to write about. :D  
Neji knew that Naruto was the 'Demon Fox' because Hiashi had told him. Just thought I'd clear that up. Neji and Naruto are actually friends, he was just shocked that Naruto and Hinata were a couple. :P  
Next Chapter will be slightly saucy! xD

tHi


End file.
